Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With development of information electronic devices, which display for images with high definition and quality, such as portable devices including mobile phones and notebook computer, high definition television receivers and so on, demands for flat panel display devices being applied to the information electronic devices are being increased. The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission display (FED) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices and so on. Such flat panel display devices have been actively researched, but the LCD devices are being spotlighted because of their features of easy mass production, easy driving means and realization of high image quality and large size.
The LCD device displays an image by adjusting a light transmittance of a liquid crystal cell on a liquid crystal panel according to a gray scale value of a data signal. However, light transmission properties of the liquid crystal cells arranged on the liquid crystal panel deteriorate when a direct current voltage is applied to the liquid crystal cells for a long time. This results from the fact that a fixation phenomenon of the direct current voltage is generated. Due to this, a residual image is generated in an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel.
To address the above-mentioned the fixation phenomenon of the direct current voltage, inversion mode LCD devices are proposed which allow a data signal applied to the liquid crystal cell to be polarity-inverted on the basis of a common voltage. The inversion mode can be classified into a frame inversion mode, a line inversion mode, column mode and a dot inversion mode.
The dot inversion mode among such inversion modes can display images with a superior quality compared to the frame inversion mode and the line inversion mode. However, the LCD device driven in the dot inversion mode can deteriorate the image quality according to a correlative relationship between the polarities of data voltages charged into the liquid crystal cells and a displayed image pattern. This results from the fact that one of the positive and negative polarities becomes a superior polarity according to the data voltage charged in the liquid crystal cell. The superior polarity is caused by the unbalance between positive and negative polarities in the data voltages charged into the liquid crystal cells. As such, the same color liquid crystal cells adjacent to one another in vertical and horizontal directions of the panel can be charged with the same polarity. Due to this, the image quality of the LCD device can deteriorate. Alternatively, the LCD device can be driven in a vertical 4-dot inversion mode in order to address the unbalance between the positive and negative polarities. In this case, however, power consumption by the LCD device increases.